


A Spine of Stories

by Nanasabae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasabae/pseuds/Nanasabae
Summary: Each chapter tells a short tale. A collection of stories that start and end with a snap; from my mind.





	1. Space

You're sitting in your room, in the ship that's hovering in space. It's dark, there's no light except the oddly greenish glow from the outside. You're thousands of kilometres away from Earth, away from your home planet. The soft bed you sit on provides no warmth. The room is as cold as the space that surrounds the vessel.

You walk from the soft, plain bed to the window. You sit on the equally plain white sunbed under the window. Looking out through the circular glass, you see countless stars, slowly twinkling. They sparkle rhythmically, like a symphony at work. A red planet glows in the distance. That's the planet which you're supposed to venture onto.

You sigh at the sight. You think to yourself, it's a gorgeous sight, but it's rather lonely in space. Sure, I have all the freedom to do whatever I want. I can do anything, really. Memories of your past life on Earth flash across your eyes. They bring nostalgia, bitter sweetness. As you look out to the endless horizon, the harsh cold universe reminds you that you'll never see anyone ever again.

You remember that you're the last person alive. The only person alive. The earth in your memory will forever be a memory. Everyone is dead. Your family, your friends, your lover. You still remember it like it was yesterday, how you and them were chatting in your very room. The both of you were theorizing about the possibility of returning back to Earth, of starting a new life there. But the very next day, you never saw them again. They weren't immune like you. Nobody was. Only you had the cure. Scientists thought that they'd find it before the virus eliminated themselves. But they were outsmarted.

Your family died from the virus, so did your friends, after the first 'cure' was issued. You and your lover believed that the both of you were safe. Everyone thought they were safe on the ship. They were proven wrong. They've been forsaken. Everyone has been forsaken. The plan was to repopulate on the red glowing orb. Start over, hoping that the virus wouldn't follow suit. It's been six months since you spoke to someone. Since everyone disappeared. Often, you'd question what's the point of living on. What's the use?

You live on, for what reason? Was it because of your lover's parting words? Or is it a result of cowardice? All's lost. Nothing can be salvaged. Nothing can be restarted. So why do you live on? You couldn't withstand the first three months, so why are you still alive six months later? What has you alive? Are you even living?

No, you aren't. You're an empty husk, just like Earth. You're dead and dried, gone and done. You're barely alive, just enough to count as a living corpse. Everything passes through you. The only emotions that can be evoked are through the stars. You've tried everything. You've mourned, you've hurt, you've smiled, you've cried. Nothing works, everything is broken. The plans, the cure, the future. Everything is broken. Including you.

You get up form the sunbed. You walk into your lover's room, across from the dark, empty corridor. They're still there as the scientists left them.

You take a look at them, stroking their lifeless face. You think to yourself, man...I've really lost it.

Your lover's room has a bigger window than yours. It spans across the length of their wall. You smile, thinking of all the good times spent at that window.

Picking up the needle beside your lover, courteously left by the doctors, you carry out a dusting action. The controlled environment doesn't have dust particles. Just dead people.

The liquid within glows a sickly green. A time where you still went to university helps you understand the content of the syringe.

As a precaution, you jab it into your partner's arm, colouring the green black. Maybe this will finally work.

You sit next to the bed, head against it. Taking a cold, soft hand into yours, you slowly insert the needle into your neck, pushing down on the plunger. You feel the icy liquid spread in your veins. They burn and scratch inside of you. About fifteen minutes, you tell yourself. Fifteen minutes to see if it'll work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eyelids are heavy, systems slowly shutting down. It's working. It's finally working.

After six months of trying, you're finally dying.

You grin at your success, wanting to cheer.

But your nervous system has melted. You can no longer move. You're not even breathing. All that's left is your deteriorating mind.

You count the final seconds of being alive. Of being held back from the release death brings.

5...

4...3...

2...

1.


	2. Free

You tilt your head back, tilt it up high to get a good look at the sky. It's a clear night, with nothing hiding you from the eyes of the countless stars that twinkle before you. The moon, their caretaker, their mother, is round and full. Grey freckles cover her face, plain, boring brown ones cover yours.

The ground beneath you is cooling, it keeps the heat at bay. The night breeze welcomes playful leaves that've run away from their parents. They graze the pavement and paint the sky, twirling and spinning like little dancers. The leaves are free. Nothing holds them back from travelling the world, one gust at a time.

Now you wonder what's holding you back from following the life of a leaf. On a cool, autumn night, you could just pack up and decide to travel the world. Money isn't an issue, nor is time. You're a lucky being, blessed from the beginning. Your education's complete, you have a degree and a roof over your head. A pretty big roof, thanks to your parents. They're loving and supportive, and financially well.

After another moment's pondering, you decide to be a leaf. You lift off from the porch you lie on, light on your feet. A new, fresh energy has filled you. You've found a new purpose in life. Running inside, sliding the door shut, you begin the hunt for your passport. You'll be taking the next available flight to the country you've always wanted to visit-- the Netherlands.

In the largest luggage you own, you fold in all your wooly fleeces and winter coats. Thermal wear and miniature heat packs. You bring out your favourite pack, throwing in your artbook. You never leave home without it. Putting on slacks and a sweater, you leave the room, ready to break the news to your parents.

They say nothing more but 'enjoy yourself'. You'll write them a postcard back with each new land you conquer. Sent off with hugs and kisses, your boots hit the airport floor. The purchase of tickets went as smoothly as it could have.

Soon, you're in business class, strapped down with a pillow under your head. You've removed your beanie, it hangs from the corner of the seat. With your favourite series in hand and a cup of tea, you continue your gaze at the stars. They twinkle even brighter up close. You feel at ease, at peace.

It's a shame that none of it's real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Quinn! I didn't know how to add this smoothly into the first chapter...so I'm adding it here!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story! I'm quite new to AO3 as of this chapter's publication date...so I have that going for me. I look forward to creating more stories, as usual, and I hope you enjoyed reading! I have more stories on Wattpad, so check it out if you'd like! :3
> 
> Quinn out~


	3. Burnt a Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mildly inspired by the linked video!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPMfsWgUB_o

You.

My eyes gaze past you.

You, the one that gave me joy.

You, the one that's showed me the world.

The one that's hurt and maimed my heart.

Years ago, when we shared time.

It was a honeymoon, right before a descent to hell.

I felt on top of the world, above everyone else.

Because of you, I touched the light. A first in my life.

Then everything came crashing down.

Because of you.

With unclear intentions, I was dragged down by you.

Blame, frame, kick and yell.

Everything came crashing onto my shoulders.

I wondered why. I realised you were just as confused as me.

You kicked me off our high. You shoved me down the chasm of despair.

I had to burn the bridge.

It hurt both our hearts, as the match flamed our tree of memories.

It was to protect me. To stop you.

A couple of years later we cross paths again.

A rope is thrown across the ocean that separates us.

Will we rebuild this bridge again?

Or should I let go of the rope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while thinking back about all the pretty crappy friends that I've made. Sometimes it's better off to be alone. Saves you from unnecessary turmoil, false hope and belief. But, that's in the past! I'm in a new social setting now, with a near-blank slate. Hopefully I'll make better friends this time round.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story! :)
> 
> Quinn out.


	4. a poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the linked video!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skHbZBsS7hM

Just stay a little, longer

Make my bed a little, warmer

I need your body, right beside me

I want to hold you a little, closer

So we can cuddle in the rainy weather

I swear I love you, I swear it's all true

Why can't you see it?

Is it because of all my, demons

The way they dance in the dark?

Or is it the way I hold you hostage

The way I play with your heart?

I swear I don't mean it

It's just the way I love

I've never thought of hurting you

But every day, I still do

I'm really trying, please stop crying

If I leave, would it be better?

If I leave, will you still linger?

If leaving will do you good,

Then I will leave, just like I should

Just promise me one little thing

Promise me you'll remember us at our best

Forget the bad, forget all the rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinn loves Billie Eilish.


	5. Shine Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the linked video!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iewWMqeMpqU

I stand in a grassy field, with the wind howling against my back. My hair runs wild, the cold pierces through my skin.

My legs start into a sprint, the sound of dried grass falling a new addition to the screeching wind. Tears sting my eyes as I continue to run, run, run towards the forest.

I continue forward, the sound of leaves crushing under my boot echoes across the trees. My legs continue their journey, until I find you.

You stand dazed. You look up through the canopy, squinting at the harsh sunlight. Your beauty, still the same. Your clothes, unique to you. You look around, extremely confused. You look around the endless wood, until your gaze fixates onto mine.

More tears spring forth, as I stumble forward to embrace you. Slowly, slowly, I approach, until I'm barely inches from you, my heart in my chest, my breath still heavy.

With a trembling hand, I reach out to cup your face. Tears well up in your eyes as our memories flood in. They come like a crashing wave, each cuddle near the fire, each night with you by my side, they disappear like a breeze.

Suddenly, a piercing ringing tears through my mind. It causes me to stumble and fall, it causes you to scream in pain. I try, to reach out to you. I try so, so desperately, to hold onto you. But alas, a sudden, extreme force sends me flying back and far, far away.

I black out, with your face in my mind.

 

 

 

 

 

I awaken with a splitting headache. A bout of blood is thrown up as I try to get up. This time, I'm on a mountain, forced to brace the icy peaks. I swallow the migraine, the agonising pain in my chest, and once again let my legs carry me. Carry me to you.

Down the mountain I go, through the dense forest, along a tiny stream that flows into a lake. I stop to scope the magnificent water body, scanning for any signs of life.

One tiny cabin, with smoke puffing. That's where you are. My legs are shaking, they're completely exhausted. Being so close to you, that'll keep them going. I trudge towards the tiny cabin, towards you. I push past my fatigue, push past my agony, until I sight you, slowly rocking in a chair.

My legs give way then and there. You halt your rocking and hurry down the steps, wanting to assist me. Before you can get any closer, I scream at you.

"Don't, come any closer. I don't want to lose you again." I can't lose you again.

"A-Again? But we've--"

"I know, you don't know me. I know. But if you touch me, we'll get thrown apart again." I fall back onto the woodland ground.

"Please, just let me be. Let me die here, beside you." Tears stream down my face once more. "You're the light in my dark world. Without you, I would've gone blind a long, long time ago."

"I...I don't understand."

I don't either. We were happy together. Perfectly happy. Until one day you disappeared, which sent me into a frenzy. I...I can't live without you. I really can't...I can't do this another time. I can't restart.

I clamber up from the ground with great effort. With a smile, I take your hand into mine. The flash wave of memories come again. Without hesitation, I press my lips to yours, filling my heart with a series of sparks.

Just as we both run out of breath, I take the tiny knife in my pocket and unclasp the sheath, swinging it straight at my heart.

Selfish, I know. But if I can't live without you, I'd rather die with you as my last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinn also loves Monsta X. Stan Monsta X.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it! This is only a fraction of the actual book I have on Wattpad. Just a select few chapters. I have more stories over on there @Nanasabae, check them out if you'd like :)


End file.
